Anhelo
by amycvs
Summary: Cuando estás presenciando tu sentencia de muerte, ¿qué te queda? Además de observar, observar y necesitar de un impulso... ¿Dejarías que se casara? Aunque ambos supieran que se necesitan... ¿qué te queda? El anhelo... Del desafafío 52 en LPdF


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la aclamada escritora J.K.Rowling, y todo lo relacionado a HP le pertenecen, y a todo aquel que tenga alguna acción. Es más, ni la idea me pertenece, esto salió del desafío #52 propuesto por **janepotter** en el foro de LPdF. Sólo es mío el esfuerzo ._

Espero les guste.

* * *

**  
A N H E L O**

_**  
El alma que hablar puede con los ojos,  
también puede besar con la mirada.**__**  
**_

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

Quiero que el mundo se acabe, que venga la omnipresente fuerza de Él y que se los lleve a todos, de una vez, que su Apocalipsis comience en este instante... Pero no, y los pájaros cantando en sus nidos me recuerdan que la felicidad brota de los alrededores. Casi parece que el clima se unió en su _armonía_ para restregarme en la cara que su futuro será la elección correcta.

Yo ni siquiera fumaba.

Maldito Malfoy y malditos sus consejos. _"Quien te enseña a hacerlo no es tu amigo"_, fue la advertencia que me dio hace meses. Bien, él nunca había sido mi amigo y no espero que lo sea en este momento, mucho menos con lo que se me viene encima.

Encendió el cigarrillo y dio la primera calada, honda, sin darse tiempo a respirar, reteniéndolo un momento y expulsando el humo con el desconsuelo de que no lo hubiera ahogado.

Ahí estaba, Harry Potter, oculto en la parte trasera de una Iglesia fumándose un cigarro para que nadie lo viera o criticara, para que nadie lo hostigara con preguntas incómodas o le felicitaran de su reciente compromiso... Pero si es que a su día sólo le faltaban los orines de un perro.

Una plasta blanca cayó sobre su lustroso zapato. Miró al cielo con resentimiento.

- ¡Fallaste! Era en la cabeza, estúpido pájaro... – Hastiado del clima cálido de afuera tiré el pitillo al suelo y lo apagué con el zapato, el manchado, el... omití la palabra. – _Fregotego._

Avancé a través de los pasillos dentro de la capilla y finalmente llegué a la entrada, noté más alboroto que a mi salida y eso solo significaba una cosa, la novia llegaba... una fuerza extraña presionó en mi pecho y el vacío me inundó.

- ¡Ahí estás Harry! – me sentí tomar de la mano, y tardé en darme cuenta de quién había sido, el aroma a flores y el brillo en su cabello me hicieron notarla, Ginny. - ¡Vamos! Tenemos que tomar asiento, ya llegó el carro con la novia... – ella esquivó a unos cuantos frente a nosotros, aún arrastrándome con ella, _¿cuántas veces no lo había hecho ya? _- ¿puedes creerlo? ¡La novia! Y es Hermione...

No, no lo creo. De hecho, siempre tardo un poco en darme cuenta de las cosas, ¿sabes? Y _un poco_, se queda corto para expresarme. Tardo aún más en creerme las cosas. _Y ésta es una de ellas._

Veo los detalles del arreglo en las paredes del interior de la Iglesia, y un tirón en el estómago me dice que fue muy bueno no haber comido nada antes de llegar. _Odio las Iglesias, pero sobre todo las bodas. Ni se diga ésta._

A lo lejos un nervioso novio espera frente al altar, mueve una y otra vez sus dedos en sus manos y sus pies en el piso, casi creo que hay gusanos en su traje. Blanco. No sé ni quién demonios eligió ese color, pero sinceramente creo, y no es por algún resentimiento al novio, que ese color no le queda, lo hace ver más pálido y resalta aún más, si es posible, su cabello rojo fuego, sí, como el de su hermana a mi lado.

Sentados en primera fila.

_Malditos sitios de honor._

Ron ha notado que lo veía y me dirige esa mueca extraña que le salía cuando teníamos algún partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, casi como la que tuvo en su primer partido, cuando Hermione confiaba, y casi nadie lo hacía, en que él jugara bien, cuando la suerte que le dedicó le costó mucho. _Vaya tiempos de escuela..._ Trato de devolver la sonrisa, o mueca según se vea, no sé que tan sincera haya salido. Pero una punzada de remordimiento me golpea, quiero que sea sincera...

_ Sabes como es Ron, él te quiere como un verdadero hermano. _

_Malditas voces internas._

- ¿Me esperas un momento? – Ginny me mira a los ojos y creo que logra ver las intenciones en mí, no sé que tanto adivinó, pero asiente.

Logro acercarme al alterado novio que tengo por amigo y pongo una mano sobre su hombro. Él salta sorprendido, pero se controla al verme. Aún así, el nudo en mi garganta se forma... _Malditas corbatas._

_ Mira, es sencillo: tomas la parte ancha sobre la delgada hacia tu derecha, giras y la pasas por detrás... un giro más y finalmente la ajustas dentro del nudo... _

Sacudo la cabeza, no era saludable recordar cada momento junto a ella, no cuando su prometido-casi-esposo estaba frente a mí...

- Ron... tranquilo, sólo... sólo es Hermione – _Si, solo ella y su maravillosa presencia en tu mente_. Creo que él ha captado el punto, inspira hondamente y saca un largo suspiro como si las tensiones se fueran con el, parece que le funciona, le veo tranquilo... ¿funcionará conmigo?

_ ¡Harry! Respira... no es nada del otro mundo. _

Tu voz en mi cabeza sí que lo es. Doy una última palmada en su hombro y regreso a mi lugar, ahí donde Ginny me recibe con una cálida sonrisa que mis ánimos no están dispuestos a regresar ahora, no cuando la marcha nupcial empieza en el órgano, no cuando todos los invitados se ponen de pie...

Y mucho menos cuando veo su silueta en la entrada.

Con el sol del medio día dejando una sombra borrosa para mis sentidos, y con el andar al ritmo de la música, del brazo de su padre, del Señor Granger. Por un efímero instante salgo de mi cuerpo y siento que es mi brazo el que sostiene el suyo, que su mano es la que oprime mi antebrazo con fuerzas... la que deja marcas en mí.

Y cuando sus ojos llegan a mi, siento que Dios existe después de todo. Sin importarme que haya maldecido más de diez veces en _su casa_, sin importarme que sus ojos ya no me miren igual, que al enfrentarse a los míos perdieran el resquicio de alegría en ellos... pues sé, perfectamente, que ha recordado lo mismo que yo, sin margen de error.

_  
Un error. No me dejes. Es inútil, lo sabes. No sé nada si tú no estás. Siempre he estado. Pues no te vayas ahora. El ahora no existe. Es mi anhelo. Y el mío también. Calla. Nunca lo he hecho. Lo haces. _

_  
NO._

Y esquivo sus ojos, bien sé que sino lo hago, mi impulso vencerá y acabaré en sus brazos. Presiono un poco más en el brazo de mi padre y el sonríe creyendo que son los nervios. Claro, pero nervios por mi misma, por no saber lo que haré al instante siguiente.

Con una exhalación de frustración noto el brazo que él retiene. El de ella. Su prometida. Mi amiga. Mi cuñada. Y al voltear, nuevamente al frente, me topo ante mi condena, las cadenas de mi alma y mi juicio presidido por un sacerdote. _¿Quién decía que la religión era la liberación del hombre?_

Los invitados vuelven a sus asientos y un nudo contrae mi garganta, ¿cuánto falta? ¿Una hora, acaso? Mis rodillas caen al suelo y no sé si es por que así lo dicta la ceremonia o porque simplemente no soportaron mi peso.

El padre comienza su letanía.

_  
Estás hermosa. No mientas. No lo hago. Deja de mirarme así. Es la mirada que he tenido siempre. Otra vez mientes. Y te he dicho que no es así. Te conozco. Yo igual, por eso se lo hermosa que eres. _

_  
BASTA._

El discurso del sacerdote me tiene sin cuidado, en lugar de eso me dedico a delinear el contorno de su figura, a observarla desde el final de la cola en su vestido hasta la punta más alta de su velo. La forma de su cintura, de sus brazos, y el recuerdo de su mano en la mía.

De su aliento a punto de mezclarse con el mío, de la maravillosa sensación que me invade al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, con sus dedos jugando ahí, donde me he rascado una y otra vez nerviosamente, en la nuca; mientras no me de una urticaria todo irá de perlas. Pero que cínico me he vuelto...

Escucho un sollozo a mi izquierda y me recuerda que la pequeña Ginny sigue aquí, _¿qué es lo que hace que las mujeres lloren en una boda?_, me pregunto al voltear a verla, ella nota mi mirada y se limpia el rostro usando ambas manos, soltando la mía que aún asía.

Regreso mi vista al altar, y su imagen ante éste me recuerda qué hago aquí y también lo que _no puedo_ hacer aquí, una punzada profunda invade mi pecho, conforme las palabras del sacerdote continúan siento que la herida incrementa su tamaño...

Y poco a poco, segundo a segundo, mis pulmones dejan de almacenar aire, el tiempo se me acaba, lo sé por la forma en que el padre va pasando de páginas en su Biblia, por la forma en que veo, a través del velo, ella muerde su labio inferior, tal vez nerviosa, tal vez ansiosa, _¿qué palabra es mejor ocupar en ella ahora?_

Sí, creo que ya sé porque se llora en las bodas... al menos en mí caso.

_  
Ya no llores. ¿Se puede llorar y reír al mismo tiempo? Lo estás haciendo. Otra vez. Sí, otra vez. Abrázame. No me dejes. Silencio. _

_  
IMPOTENCIA._

Mis manos tiemblan, enlazadas sobre el reposadero frente a nosotros, tiemblan y realmente espero que si alguien lo nota suponga que son nervios de novia. Que supongan eso... o lo que quieran. Últimamente ya me está dando igual lo que supongan los demás... _malas influencias_, supongo. Sonrío. Aprieto mis dedos entre ellos y el ramo que sostienen, con una fuerza reprimida, tratando de disipar el deseo de levantarme y llevar estos mismos dedos a los de _él_, que sus manos me dieran la fuerza para poder continuar con mi tortura auto-impuesta. Esa de la que parezco arrepentirme de último momento... _aunque no deba. Aunque quiera..._

_¿En qué momento mi decisión me dejó enredada con mi anhelo?_ Pudo haber sido hace mucho como pudo haber sido hoy mismo por la mañana. Enredada, deseosa, confundida, desesperada... pero con una única verdad en mente.

_  
¿Me amas? Ya lo sabes. Pero, ¿de verdad lo haces? De verdad lo hago. _

_  
ANHELO._

Con la prontitud con la que el pensamiento llegó a mi lo deseché... _No me lo perdonaría_, así de sencillo, sin importar las ganas que me consumieran por tenerla conmigo, aunque ella quisiera lo mismo. Y las olvidadas, pero esperadas palabras, llegaron a mis oídos...

- Si alguien, en este recinto, se opone a la unión de estas personas en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Silencio.

Completo y sepulcral, el que omite el grito que se atoró en mi garganta, el que ha hecho a mis rodillas fallar, el que tiene a mis oídos punzando, a mi boca seca, a mi frente perlada del sudor... casi estoy seguro de que tiemblo. Cierro mis ojos... _no quiero, no puedo ver..._

Un murmullo se extiende por la Iglesia... y contrario a mis deseos, abro los ojos para ver...

A Hermione... parada, frente al sacerdote, quien tiene un gesto impasible, pues escucha lo que ella le susurra en un oído... noto que sus labios se mueven de manera rápida. Nerviosa, así está, lo sé.

Y el padre asiente.

Nuevamente, me encuentro sin tiempo para reaccionar, nuevamente me encuentro sin una vacuna ante su mirada... anonadado te veo caminar hacia mi. Te detienes, de frente, y con el ramo aún entre tus manos.

Todas las miradas fijas en ti, menos la tuya... _y está en mí._

Ni siquiera sé cuando fue que Ginny volvió a tomar mi mano, pero al saber que te inclinabas hacia mí, sentí el fuerte apretón que ella dio en mis dedos. Creo que dejé de respirar... tu aliento rozó mi oreja y fue ahí que noté aire siendo inspirado de manera drástica por mis pulmones... con tu fragancia inundándome.

Una sola pregunta.

- _¿Crees que funcione?_

De inmediato te busqué, tus ojos, quería un contexto que no necesitara palabras, que me devolviera a la realidad, porque _esperanzas_ en sentencias como estas son demasiado crueles... y los encontré, a la disposición con la que me enviciaste.

Siento ligeras lágrimas llenando mis ojos. Ahora lo sé. El chocolate me lo dijo... ella me lo dijo.

Y, en mi opción, me quedó una acción.

Una mano en tu hombro. Mi pulgar se deslizó milímetros de distancia sobre la piel desnuda. Y asentí. Inspiraste fuerte y yo bajé nuevamente tu cabeza para contestarte, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho, quería aclararte algo...

- _Y sino, yo me encargaré de que así sea..._

Deje de inclinarme y al ver en él, en su verde, supe que no quedaba más, porque ya era todo. Éramos todo...

Volví a la realidad.

Y miré a Ginny, a su desubicada expresión, comprendí y sonreí. Volteando, dejando atrás a unas manos enlazadas, fui a mi lugar, aún me faltaba _contestar_ a una pregunta. Pero ya no importaba. La más grande duda en mi cabeza ya había sido aclarada...

* * *

**  
N/A: **_La verdad es que ahorita veía en mis archivos, y me dio por publicarlo, a falta de cosas publicadas aquí... Siento que el foro me ha ayudado a mejorarme, ustedes juzagaran, y si, no pienso abandonar mi proyecto nocturo arriesgado, sólo que como les digo a mis hostigadoras personales (¡¡las quiero!! XD), la creatividad ahorita no está de mi lado._

_Ojalá les haya gustado._

_Un review para saberlo no estaría mal. ¡Gracias! _

_Hasta Luego._


End file.
